unidos
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto tienen una relacion poco convencional pero para ellos, es la mejor que hay.


**ESPERO LES GUSTE, ES UN FIC REFERENTE AL EQUIPO 7, ESTA UN POCO RARO, RETORCIDO Y POSIBLEMENTE NO ESTE MUY COHERENTE PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, O QUIZAS SI, TENGO UN MONITO DE PELUCHE DEL RUBIO QUE ESTA COLGADO DE MI BOLSA,A SI QUE CREO QUE SI, NARUTO ES MIO**

**YA SE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UNA SERIE, NO LA VOY A DEJAR, YA TENGO EL SEGUINTE CAPITULO, SOLO ESTOY CORRIGIENDO PERO ESTE SE ME OCURRIO HOY QUE NO TENIA NADA QUE HACER Y DECIDI SUBIRLO**

* * *

UNIDOS

Aun no sabía como habían terminado en este punto, eran tan distintos entre si que le costaba entenderlo, ademas de que su carácter lo hacia mas difícil aun

Ellos habían cambiado pero jamas se imagino que a tal grado, ahora eran un gran equipo, no como cuando eran niños, ahora se defendían unos a otros sin importarles nada, se ayudaban en todo, hasta Sasuke se había ablandado un poco y ya permitía las muestras de afecto, era sorprendente como habían cambiado en estos años, Naruto había cumplido su promesa y lo había traído de regreso, ahora eran mas unidos que nunca

Todos estaban sorprendidos del cambio que habían tenido, todo el dolor y sufrimiento que se habían provocado quedo olvidado, todo se perdonaron y para demostrarlo se habían mudado juntos, quien lo diría, ellos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo y actuando como familia, por fin esos años de amargura habían pasado y ahora eran felices

Los primeros días habían sido difíciles, los tres estaban acostumbrados a vivir solos y cada uno tenía su forma de hacer las cosas, casi se habían arrepentido de hacerlo pero ahora estaban bien, habían aprendido a convivir en armonía y no podían pedir mas, ya no estaban solos y nunca mas lo estarían

Aun seguía enamorada de Sasuke, pero con el tiempo también lo había hecho de Naruto, en un principio decidió hacer de lado esos sentimientos hacía ellos, no quería estropear la relación que tenían haciéndolos sentir mal por no corresponderle, ademas de que ella misma no sabía a quien prefería, el hecho es que a los dos los amaba por igual y no quería escoger entre uno y otro por lo que mejor se decidió a salir con mas personas, acepto la propuesta de Lee, también Kiba, Shino y Chouji la habían invitado a salir con anterioridad así que acepto, a sus chicos no les había agradado nada la idea por lo que cada que alguien iba por ella para salir ellos lo interrogaban y amenazaban al grado de hacer que el pobre saliera huyendo y si no lo hacía se encargaban de seguirnos para que el no se me acercara, definitivamente no se como no los mate después de eso, quizás era por que ni yo misma estaba segura de querer estar con alguien mas

Sasuke y Naruto habían estado bastante raros, yo había seguido saliendo con Lee, después de todo era el único que no les tenía miedo, y ellos estaban ya en extremo celosos, de hecho se empeñaban en estar cerca de mi todo el tiempo para que no hiciera cosas indebidas con nadie, definitivamente tanto golpe ya les había afectado, decían que nadie estaba a mi nivel, que por eso me cuidaban y que no podía entregar mi virginidad a cualquiera, un día Lee me dio un beso en la mejilla y ellos aparecieron de la nada, corretearon a Lee por toda la aldea alegando no se que cosas de que había abusado de mi, que mi pureza, que el no me merecía, cosas así, definitivamente esa ves si se pasaron, estuvieron en el hospital dos días

Una vez que salieron del hospital dijeron que teníamos que hablar, ellos estaba sumamente serios conforme hablaban, me explicaron el porque de sus arranques de celos, aun no podía creer lo que ellos decían los dos me confesaron que estaban enamorados de mi, yo no sabía que hacer, no quería escoger entre ellos hasta que me dijeron que sabían porque había decidió salir con alguien mas, me dijeron que habían leído mi diario, que habían encontrado que estaba enamorada de ambos y que por eso salía, para enamorarme de alguien y no escoger entre ellos, estaba a punto de matarlos cuando Sasuke dijo que no tenía por que escoger, que los podía tener a ambos, eso me dejo de piedra, aun no podía creer lo que decían, me proponían estar con los dos al mismo tiempo, era increíble lo que oía, me deje caer en un sillón y los deje hablar, me explicaron que ellos tampoco querían pelearse por mi y que la mejor solución era esa, después de todo ya vivíamos juntos y ellos dos estaban de acuerdo en eso, ya lo habían hablado

Debí matarlos en cuanto lo dijeron pero no lo hice, ellos me explicaron con razones validas el porque hacerlo, al final de cuentas accedí, prepararon todo como en un cuento de hadas, era mi primera vez con un hombre, estaba mas nerviosa que nunca y mas porque lo haría con los dos, aun no sabía como lo íbamos a hacer o quien sería primero, no quería escoger entre los dos pero me sorprendieron, me vendaron los ojos y me empezaron a desvestir suavemente, me besaron con infinita delicadeza y me llevaron al borde del placer con solo sus caricias, aun sigo sin saber quien entro primero en mi pero no me importa, esa noche fue simplemente fantástica

Siempre estamos en mi cuarto, el de Sasuke es un poco escalofriante, esta lleno de emblemas de los Uchiha ademas de que esta un tanto obscuro, supongo que eso le quedo de vivir con Orochimaru tanto tiempo, el de Naruto es impensable, siempre esta hecho un desastre y no se puede ni pasar así que siempre lo hacemos en mi cuarto, generalmente siempre dormimos juntos aunque no pase nada, no podemos estar separados uno del otro...

–Sakura – dijo un chico de ojos negros sacándola de sus pensamientos – vente a dormir

–ya voy – dijo la chica divertida al ver como se revolvía en su cama

–no me destapes dobe – dijo el rubio – tengo frío – buscando la cobija para cubrirse

–si tu eres quien las tira – respondió el pelinegro – dame una, yo también tengo frío

la chica observo como los dos hombre se peleaban por la cobija que aun seguía en su cama que ya las demás estaba tiradas en el suelo

– nos tapas? - dijo el ojiazul con una cara de indefenso – hace frío

– y ya acuéstate, hoy no hay misiones que hacer – dijo el otro dejando el lugar de en medio libre

– tengo frío - chillo de nuevo el rubio

– que desesperados, ademas si durmieran vestidos no pasarían frío – dijo mientras recogía las cobijas tiradas

– hmp - respondió el pelinegro mientras la chica lo cobijaba - así solo nos das mas trabajo

– en eso tiene razón el teme – siguió Naruto – así solo nos tardamos en desvestirte – mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama

– pues es que yo no soy una exhibicionista – dijo subiéndose a la cama para acostarse

– eso no es lo que dice este vídeo – dijo un sonriente Sasuke

– ni los otros 5 – dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Sakura

– imbéciles – dijo ella divertida

- y que vamos a hacer hoy? - pregunto Naruto

- yo nada - dijo Sasuke ya casi dormido - despues de un mes fuera solo quiero quedarme aqui

- yo tambien - continuo Sakura - además hace demasiado frio para salir

- eso si - dijo Naruto obsrvando la ventana - creo que mejor aqui nos quedamos

-

los 3 chicos se durmieron nuevamente, después de todo afuera estaba nevando y no había misiones que hacer, definitivamente el equipo 7 estaba mas unido que nunca

* * *

**BUENO, QUE LES PARECIO, PEDRADAS, AMENAZAS, BOMBAS, CHOCOLATES O DEMAS SE ACEPTAN SOLO RECUERDE QUE JASHIN-SAMA LOS OBSERVA, ASI QUE DEJEN UN REVIEW**


End file.
